totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
W krainie ortodoksji...
Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata Odcinek 2 Luciana stoi na pokładzie i całuje się z jakimś przystojniakiem. <3 Nagle zobaczyła, że jest obserwowana przez kamerę. Luciana: '''Agr! ''Wyrzuciła mężczyznę za burtę. '' '''Luciana: Mało brakowało.. Kamerzysta pokazał kciuk w górę. Luciana: Uuu, witam drodzy widzowie. <3 To znowu ja, wasza Luciana! Po ostatnim odcinku na pewno macie apetyty na więcej! Ostatnio poznaliśmy 14 uczestników, którzy chcą, żebym dała im jakąś kasę.. Złowieszczy śmiech. Luciana: 'Oczywiście jak to pierwszy odcinek, należały się im wyjaśnienia. A wtedy większość z nich wpadła do wody i rozpoczęła wyzwanie. <3 Druga połowa została na statku. :3 Mieli łatwe wyzwanie, znaleźć skrzynię. Łatwizna. Z tym banalnym zadaniem poradzili sobie wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Randy'ego, który nawet się nie pojawił i został wyeliminowany. <3 ''Uśmieszek. ^_^ '''Luciana: A dzisiaj będzie jeszcze lepiej! Chcecie się przekonać? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Podróż dookoła świata. <3 ' Pokład Po zadaniu większość uczestników udało się do swoich kajut. '''''Info: Możecie pisać, co tylko chcecie i gdzie chcecie. Możecie tworzyć nowe nagłówki, of course. Zadanie przewidziałam na czwartek. Enjoy! <3 Kajuta Numer 3 Felipe:'Ale trudne było pierwsze wyzwanie. '''Felipe:'Dobrze że przeszłę Felipe poszedł do kuchni Kajuta Numer 5 'Vince: '''Agh.. śmierdzą wciąż rybą! ''Szorstką szmatą próbował zetrzeć z z rąk zapach. 'Vince: '''Mogłem ich nie łapać za tył.. ''Westchnął i rzucił się na łóżko 'Vince: '''Ale za to! ''Wyciągnął swoje dwa diamenty. '' '''Vince: '''Mam prześliczny dodatek! ''Przy okazji wyciągnął z drugiej kieszeni dwa złote pierścienie. 'Vince: '''Mogę być najszykowniejszy na tym okręcie! Zabłysnę swoim skarbem! ''Zaśmiał się pyszałkowato po czym zaczął pracować przy robieniu swoich pierścionków. '' ''Xander otwiera drzwi od kajuty i wchodzi do środka i siada na łóżku Vincenta. '''Xander: '''Jak dobrze być u siebie w kajucie. Trzeba chyba się czegoś napić? '''Vince: O hej! Zaraz? Przyjrzał się podejrzliwie. Vince: 'Też znalazłeś ten rum na statku? ''Wyciągnął starą butelkę z rumem. '''Vince: Spoko, nieważne. Mogę się podzielić z kolegą. Otworzył i dał mu butelkę. Vince: Zabalujemy? Xander: '''A kto ty jesteś? i co robisz w mojej kajucie? '''Vince: '''Ale to kajuta moja i Dustina? Tak? ''(Pokój Zwierzeń) 'Vince: Chyba zachłysnęło go po ostatnim wyzwaniu. '' '''Vince: '''Jak chcesz możemy iść do naszej! xD Znaczy... twojej xD '''Xander: '''Co twoja to sory ziom ale nie mam orientacji na tym statku.Ale możemy razem wypić xD '''Vince: No mówisz z sensem teraz! Tyle, że ty też coś masz dać do picia! Cokolwiek jak masz. xD Xander: '''Soreczka ziom ale nic nie mam przy sobie teraz,a tak wogóle nazywam się Xander. '''Vince: No spoko. xD Przeżyjemy na niewiadomoprocentowym rumie która ma z pięćset lat? No nieważne.. Ukłonił się przed nim. Vince: Ja zwiem się Vince i miło cię poznać i przyjemnością bedzie wypić z tobą. Otworzył zabutelkowany rum. Wyciągnął dwie szklanki i do pełna nalał. '' '''Vince:' Na trochę starczy! Xander: 'Do dna. ''Wziął szklankę i wypij wszystko za jednym razem '''Xander: '''Ale zarąbisty ten rum. '''Vince: No nie! Lepiej niż grzybki halugocenne dziełają. Sam wypijał swoje szklanki do dna. Vince: 'Jak co nie obżygaj mi łóżka lokatora bo on też w porzo jest. '''Xander: '''Spoko ąż taki słaby do picia nie jestem. xD '''Vince: '''Ja też ąż taki słaby nie jestem. xD ''Zaczął się śmiać bez powodu. '''Vince: '''Wolna dusza rozumiem? Powiedz! Miałeś ciekawe przygody w klubach? '''Xander: Może? A ty? Vince: 'A zdarzyło się! Ale pierwszy spytałem, więc opowiedz coś. '''Xander: '''Zdarzyło się wiele bójek miłości i świetnej zabawy. Co tu mówić. '''Vince: '''Bójki o miłość.. gdybym zliczył ile ich było.. ''Podłamał się trochę.. '''Vince: I jeszcze bez zabawy bo snułem tylko wiersze które nikomu sie nie przydadzą. Czemu jestem taki nudny!? Nie a może.. Spoglądał na swoją szklankę z rumem, którego szubko musiał wypić by sie uspokoić. xD Xander: '''I po co były mi te bójki jak zaraz ze mną zrywały bo było szkoda tych kolesiów których sprałem. xD '''Vince: '''Bojowniczy jesteś. xD A nie mścili się? '''Xander: '''Tylko jak mnie zauważyli to uciekali gdzie pieprz rośnie xD '''Vince: Oo szacunek! Znaczy... Pomyślał sobie. Vince: Rozwaliłbyś na spokojnie ten kadłub? Nie żeby coś, ale chciałbym mieć kiedyś zejście strażackie! Może zrobiłbyś mi wielką dziurę na środku kajuty? Xander: '''Czemu mam ci zrobić dziurę w kajucie? '''Vince: No bo zrobię sobie zejście strażackie! A do zejścia potrzebne jest wejści i po to ta dziura! Xander: Jak chcesz ale co na to współlokator? Vince: 'Nie będzie miał chyba problemu. Zrobisz to na końcu kajuty gdzie nie chodzi i spokój będzie. Albo wiesz co? ''Machnął ręką, lekko kołysząc sie na boki. '''Vince: Nie musisz nic robić już.. ja pójdę coś zrobić! Wyszedł się przejść po pokładzie, zostawiając Xandera w swojej kabinie. Kajuta Numer 1 Bartholome wszedł do kajuty i od razu rzucił się na łóżko. Bartholome:'Omg to zadanie...Zadnego pożytku nie ma z tego noża...Głupie skrzynie... ''Wyjął telefon i zaczął Smsować. '' Kajuta Numer 6: ''Celestia próbowała spać ale jej to nie wychodziło więc "grała w karty". ''Celestia: Eh, czuję się źle.. Nigdy wcześniej się nie droczyłam .. z personelem. Mam odciski na rękach od trzymania patelni. Wygrana chyba nie była warta. *zrobiła jakiś znak ręką ale kamera tego nie uchwyciła* Mam nadzieję że będę miała spokój.. i że personel kuchenny nie będzie mnie nienawidzić.. za wybuch kuchni.'' 'Celestia: '''Wygra ten kto pierwszy spłonie.. ''Usnęła. Maddie tymczasem grzebała w swoich rzeczach i próbowała je uporządkować, po tym jak Bartholome na poprzednim wyzwaniu zrobił jej bajzel. '''Maddie: '''Ugh, jak się dowiem kto grzebał w moich rzeczach, to obiecuję że skrecę mu kark i wyślę go do piekła... ''Maddie: Nie wierzę, że ktoś się do czegoś takiego posunął... To oznacza wojnę... Tylko kto to mógł być... Czyżby Kimby się na mnie zezłościła i zaczęła pałać zemstą? W sumie, tego się po niej nie spodziewałam!'' Celestia wstała i wyszła. Kajuta Numer 7 Nina mimo zmęczenia zadaniem weszła radosna do kajuty. (pokój zwierzeń)'Nina: 'Zadanie mi się nie podobało, bo nie lubię się męczyć, ale za to dostałam najlepszą nagrodę ze wszystkich! <3 '' '''Nina: '''Cóż... nie ma na co czekać! ''Otworzyła swoją zwycięską butelkę i napiła się. Następnie odłożyła whiskey na szafce obok jej łóżka. 'Nina: '''A teraz czas zaszaleć dopóki nie padnę ze zmęczenia. <3 ''Włączyła radio i zaczęła skakać po łóżku śpiewając fałszując sobie jednocześnie. Kajuta Lukaninho i Luciany. ''Do kajuty wszedł Lukaninho, rozejrzał się. '' '''Lukaninho: No, no. Przynajmniej tutaj nie poskąpili. Być w pokoju z prowadzącą, jednak ma pewne zalety. Położył się na łóżku. Lukaninho: To jest życie. Burta Na burtę poszła Maddie. Stanęła przy barierce i zaczęła rozmyślać i patrzeć na wodę. Maddie: 'Jeszcze tak daleko, a tak blisko do wygrania pieniędzy... ''Do dziewczyny przyszedł Lion. 'Lion: '''Witaj moja droga. ''Ukłonił się przed nią. 'Lion: '''Przemyślałem to i owo i chcę cię bardzo, ale to bardzo przeprosić. ''Podał rękę na zgodę. 'Maddie: '''Tsa, nie wiem za co mnie przepraszasz, poza tym że zachowałeś się tak jak nienawidzę, ale niech będzie. ''Również podała rękę na zgodę. W tym czasie dziwnym, radosnym chodem podszedł do nich Bartholome. 'Bartholome:'Cześć wam. Maddie ,co taka zua <3 ? 'Maddie: '''Nic, zastanawiam się tylko co za imbecyl grzebał mi w rzeczach i zostawił po sobie bajzel w mojej kajucie! -.-" '''Bartholome:'A chcesz żebym się dzisiaj poddał? :< 'Maddie: '''O co ci chodzi? '''Bartholome:'Jak mi głupio... :< 'Maddie: '''Czyli... Jasna cholera, w kija jednego mać!!! To TY!? Za kogo ty się cholera uważasz? Za kogoś, kto jest zarąbisty bo robi takie świństwa, haha, bardzo dobrze, nawet nie myśl że zyskałeś w moich oczach. Właśnie możliwe, że straciłeś przyjaciółkę. -.- '''Bartholome:'Myślałem ,że to sen...Ale po co się będę tłumaczył już mi wszystko obojętne ,nawet mogę się poddać :< 'Maddie: '''Przestań zachowywać się jak bobas, i zachowuj się jak koleś, co? Skruchę mi tu teraz będziesz robić... Ugh! Nie ważne, mam już dość tego porąbanego show! ''Maddie odeszł gdzieś na koniec burty i oparła się wkurzona o barierki. 'Vince: '''Heeej!! ''Lekko zamroczony natknął się na nich. '''Vince: Czy ja was znam? Szczerze nie kojarzę dokąd idę. xD Przyjarzał się nieco dziewczynie. Vince: 'Aa... kojarzę... ''Bartholome podszedł do Maddie '''Bartholome: '''Maddie ,proszę cię nie obrażaj się na mnie...Co mam zrobić żebyś mi wybaczyła...? '''Maddie: '''Jedyne co możesz zrobić, to dać mi spokój i spróbować jakoś to odkręcić, ale niestety, raczej się nie da. '''Vince: Właśnie... Maddie jest moja... Nieco przydymiony podszedł do niej i niespodziewanie odepchnął Barha od niej. Bartholome:'Nie widzisz że my tu rozmawiamy? To poważna rozmowa więc lepiej idź się połóż i się nie wtrącaj... ''Odepchnął Vince'a od Maddie. '''Maddie: '''Ja pitole, co się tutaj dzieje, świat chyba idzie w piekło! Jestem NICZYJA, zrozumiano? Jestem dla siebie, wszystkie prawa zastrzeżone, nikt nie może mnie mieć! '''Vince: Mówiłem byś ją zostawił? Szarpnął Bartha od Maddie. '' '''Vince:' Ona nie chce twojego towarzystwa... no.. Odwrócił się do niej. Vince: 'A co do ciebie Maddie... wiesz.. heh... może.. o! ''Wyciągnął dla niej pierścionek który wcześniej zrobił. '''Vince: Proszę! Na zgodę.. jesteś trochę wkurzona na niego.. odgonie go od ciebie jak chcesz! Bartholome:'W sumie to sam pójdę...To show jest chore... ''Odszedł gdzieś na bok. Maddie zrobiła mniej więcej tą samą minę co postacie Mangi z niebieskim czołem. '''Maddie: '''Jeszcze czego... -.-" '''Vince: '''Wkurzasz się na mnie? :< '''Bartholome:Teraz, Maddie jest na mnie obrażona ,ja ją lubie pomimo wszystko i chce byc dopóki jeszcze jestem w tym programie jej "Aniołem Stróżem" Wziął kawałek drewna (Stos drewna leżał obok niego) i zaczął wycinać figurki wyglądające jak Maddie <3 '' '''Vince: '''Coś ci zrobiłem? ''Złapał się barierki chcąc utrzymać równowagę. '' '''Maddie: '''Co za psychol, dżizas... I tak, wkurzam się na ciebie bo do tej pory ci nie wybaczyłam!!! '''Vince: '''Ale... ale... czemu? ''Spojrzał się na bok. Vince: 'Aa.. rozumiem... znalazłaś sobie nowego kochanka... ''Rozpromienił się. '''Vince: Rozumiem.. jesteś z nim bardziej szczęśliwa. Maddie: '''Co do CHOLERY!? On nie jest żadnym kochankiem! Nie wpierniczaj mnie w coś, w czym nie brałam, nie biorę i nie będę brać udziału!!! '''Vince: A bez powodu tnie w drewnie twoją twarz? Widać, że czuje do ciebie coś co ja czułem.. Załamany padł na deski. Vince: Dlaczego moje życie to nieszczęście... Maddie: '''Wiesz, że JA NIC DO NIEGO nie czuję!? Nie dziwię się, że twoje życie to nieszczęście, musisz zmienić tryb Lover na tryb Normal Man. '''Vince: A co robię!? Wiesz jak się nacierpiałem? Specjalnie też dlatego próbuję wyzbyć się poezji? Starałem się opętać moją żądzę podrywu.. Skulił się jak lis. Vince: 'Nawet próbowałem przeprosić.. ale to prawda.. serce maja tylko mężczyżni... a kobiety widocznie tylko kamienie.. ''Walnął sobie w pysk. '''Vince: Znowu to robię.. Wpadł dalej w załamanie nerwowe. '' '''Maddie: '''Coś w tym jest, ja lubię rzucać kamieniami... '''Vince: '''Widzisz.. Dobra.. może już najlepiej pójdę się utopić chyba... ''Lion znowu podszedł do Maddie xD Lion: Hej. Maddie: 'No? ''Odwróciła się do Lion'a.. Ten ją złapał jedynie w pas i przyciągnął do siebie. Maddie jednak go odepchnęła najmocniej jak potrafiła i uciekła z objęcia. '''Maddie: '''Znowu zaczynasz? Nie jestem głupią dziunią, którą zabierzesz po randce w McDonaldzie do domu i potem zostawisz, rozumiesz? '''Lion: '''Ale ja to całkwocie co innego niż Vince. '''Maddie: '''I kij mnie to obchodzi, wiesz? Jestem teraz nastawiona na własne cele, a nie na "mizianie się" w łazience. '''Lion: Ale ja nie jestm taki. Ja dbam o moje dziewczyny i to bardzo. Maddie: 'Powtórzę się: Kij mnie to obchodzi. Możesz se dbać, możesz se pielęgnować, możesz se podlewać, ja mam na to bardzooo wyjechane. Jestem tutaj po kasę, i nie dam się "wydymać" jakiemuś kolesiowi co mi obieca, że on jest lepszy niż inni. ''Oparła się rękami o barierki i z wkurzoną miną zaczęła się gapić na krajobraz. Dołączył do dziewczyny. 'Lion: '''Jak chcesz, ale razem możemy wykiwać resztę i pozbyć się każdego po kolei. Skoro nie chcesz być moja dziewczyną to może sojusz? ''Podał jej rękę. 'Maddie: '''Eee, nie? Nie wchodzę w żadne układy, działam solo, już i tak masz wystarczająco dużo "uroku" i "charyzmy", żeby wykiwać resztę, nie jestem ci potrzebna, zresztą i tak jestem świadoma że jak tylko odwrócę się od ciebie, to zaczniesz o mnie spiskować. Happy End. W Kuchni: '''Felipe:'Sam sobie coś zrobię. Zaczął pichcić śniadanie dla wszystkich zawodników i Chrisa.<3 Dla każdego zawodnika zrobił amerykańskie naleśniki thumb|left|Śniadanie 'Felipe: '''Chyba mi wyszły nie wiem jestem Brazylijczykiem a nie Amerykańczykiem. '''Felipe:'Pychota I zjadł wszystkie oprócz jednego naleśnika Do kuchni weszła Alex, poczuła zapach Naleśników 'Alex: '''MNIAM! <3 ''Już miała brać gryza gdy zobaczyła karalucha wychodzącego z naleśników '''Alex: '''Fuuu! ''Alex: Nie mogę dopuści by ktoś tutaj się otruł, oprócz wiecie kogo. :3'' Alex wzięła talerz z naleśnikami i wyrzuciła do kosza. 'Alex: '''Ha! ''Wzięła sok z lodówki i poszła gdzieś. Następnie niewyspana do kuchni weszła Harriet. 'Harriet: '''Czoo... by tu zrobić dobrego do jedzonka.. ''Wyjęła kilka składników, wymieszała wszystko i wstawiła do mikrofali. '''Harriet: Trzy minuty... Zrobię jeszcze sprite'a. Wycisnęła sok z cytryny, dodała wody i cukru. Nalała do dużego dzbanka. Mikrofala zaczęła pipać. Harriet(do wszystkich): '''Śniadanko! ^^ Nie otrute jak te naleśniory! <3 ''Niestety, wsadziła sobie mokrego palca do oka. '' '''Harriet: KU*WA! Sok z cytryny mi się dostał do oka! PIECZE! Jeszcze mało tego zadzwoniła jej komórka. Odebrała. Harriet: CZEGO KU*WA?! Połknęła ślinę. Harriet: O cześć Charlie. Rozłączyła się, umyła ręce. Wyszła. Kajuta numer 3: Harriet przyszła. Wyciągnęła z torby rolkę po papierze toaletowym, całą mokrą i ściśniętą. Wyglądała jak kupa. XD Położyła ostrożnie na łóżko Felipe'a. Następnie wyciągnęła też probówkę z dziwną substancją rozlewając ostrożnie po jego rzeczach. Było to coś okropnie śmierdzącego. I wyszła. XD. Ale okazało się że pomyliła łóżka i zostawiła na łóżku Xandera. Na wszelki wypadek sprawdziła jeszcze raz i się nie pomyliła!! Rufa: Celestia postanowiła popatrzeć się w wode aż dopłynął do najbliższego portu. '' '''Celestia:' Heh.. błękit jakoś dziwnie mi się podoba.. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Celestia:' Prawda jest taka że nienawidzę morza.. Ale jakoś dziwnie chcę na nim być.. Moja siostra uwielbiała błękit kontynentalny i nienawidziła piachu.. Tęsknię za nią.. Ale wracając.. Wydaje mi się że nie przemyślałam tego zgłoszenia tutaj. Nie mam z kim nawet porozmawiać.. Ale postanowiła wygrać bo jeśli Celestia raz rzuciła wyzwanie.. *wyjęła nóż* ..to zwycięży nawet idąc po trupach *zaczęła bawić się nożem i podśpiewywać kołysankę, gdy spojrzała się na kamerę ta przestała nagrywać* Pokład: Harriet już przyszykowana przyszła na pokład. Usiadła w rogu, oglądając piękne morze. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Harriet: Moja mama. Moja mama była pielęgniarką na statku. Zajmowała się chorymi. Urodziłam się na statku. Możnaby rzec, że to jest mój dom. Ale tak nie jest. Kochała morze, jednak podczas pobytu tymczasowego w Indiach poznała tatę. Zakochała się. Mieli romans, z którego powstałam ja. Charlie również był od mamy i taty. Jednak bardzo mi smutno... Moja matka i morze, a teraz jej nie ma. Często mi się śni jak pływaliśmy statkiem, jak o mało nie wypadłam za burtę... Moja rodzina... Została mi ostatnia bliska osoba. *rozpłakała się*'' Kajuta Numer 4 W kajucie na łózku leżała Helen oraz słuchała muzyki i od czsu do czasu podsłuchiwała co robią inni. 'Helen: '''Ci ludzie są po prostu nudni. Nic się nie zminiło. Połowa ma orzech zamiast mózgu, połowa igra z miłością. Co ja tu wogóle robię? Mogłam pójść do Total Drama All-Stars, ale wujek oczywiście musi mieć swoje zdanie. ''Podeszła do okna i zajżała na morze. '' '''Helen: '''Hm, skoro oni wszyscy są tacy naiwni, to może mi wyjść łatwiej niż się spodziewam. Ostatnie wywalono kogoś, kto nawet sie nie pojawił i nie było jeszcze drużyn. Oby tylko ich nie było. ''Wróciła do łóżka i zrobiła sobie drzemkę. Korytarz Harriet postanowiła pospacerować słuchając muzyki. Niestety, nie zauważyła stolika na korytarzu, więc w niego przywaliła i ta padła na podłogę. Przez korytarz przechodził właśnie Dustin i zauważył Harriet. Pomógł jej wstać. 'Dustin: '''Nic ci nie jest? ''Puścił oczko. Po chwili ocknęła się. '''Harriet: Chyba nie... Ał... Popatrzyła mu w oczy. Przytuliła. Harriet: Dzięki. <3 Pocałowała go w policzek. Harriet: A to za uratowanie mnie. Mogłabym stracić przytomność. <3 ''Zarumienił się. ' '''Dustin: '''Dz..dzięki ! 'Dustin:' Takie panny lubię!'' Harriet szczypnęła go zaczepnie. Harriet: Rumienisz się. Spodobało ci się, co? <3 Dustin: 'No może, może ^^ ''Lekko szturchnął ją łokciem. '''Harriet: Co może, może? ^^ Widać że tak! Chcesz jeszcze? xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Uśmiechnęła się jak troll,a ten bez słowa ją pocałował. Dustin: '''Kurcze .. Sory ,mój błąd .. :] ''Dustin: O tak! (la)'' ''Harriet:' Hyhy. <3 Harriet jednak nie chciała przerwy, więc wtuliła się w jego ramiona i tak się całowali. <3333 Dustin: '''Podobało mi się. To było coś wyjątkowego ,a nie to co z innymi dziewczynami .. ''Harriet: Gdybym mogła cofnąć czas zrobiłabym to samo.'' Po pięciu minutach przerwała Harriet. '''Harriet: Emm... Jakby to zacząć... Podobało mi się... To było coś wyjątkowego... Nigdy tak nie miałam... Etto... Uśmiechnęła się, poleciała jej kropla łzy na policzku i wtuliła się powtórnie... Dustin: 'Spoko. Tylko nie płacz :D ''Poklepał ją po plecach. '''Dustin: '''Też uważam ,że było to coś wyjątkowego i wiesz ... jakby co to jestem do dyspozycji :D '''Harriet: Chyba się w tobie zakochałam. Dustin: '''Naprawde? No wiesz .. Uważam ,że to trochę szybko ,ale możemy spróbować. Najwyżej zostaniemy przyjaciółmi. ''Dustin: Co ja gadam! Przecież ona mi się od razu spodobała jak tylko tu przyjechała .. Głupek ,głupek głupek!'' Dustin walił się po głowie. '''Harriet: Okk...ej... ''Harriet: Czuję się niekomfortowo...'' Dustin: '''Ale wiesz .. Jeśli nie chcesz to powiedz. '''Harriet: Głuptasie, gdybym nie chciała to bym ci już dawno powiedziała. Oczywiście że chcę, nawet bardzo. Pytanie czy ty chcesz... ''Harriet: Zraniły mnie słowa "Najwyżej zostaniemy przyjaciółmi"... Poczułam się trochę dziwnie, więc stąd moja mowa.'' Dustin: '''Ja chce i to bardzo tylko się boję ,że będzie tak jak z resztą dziewczyn .. ''Dustin: Mam nadzieję ,że nie wzieła na poważnie słowa ,,Najwyżej zostaniemy przyjaciółmi" ..'' '''Harriet: Też bardzo chcę... A te dziewczyny... Nie jestem taka rozsypliwa jak zdecydowana większość... Dustin: 'No to .. Jesteśmy parą :) ''Zaczeli się znowu całować. <3<3<3 <3 Jak słooodko. :3 Wyzwanie Statek dopływa do brzegu. 'Luciana: '''Witamy w Jamajce. <3 ''Zawodnicy z podniecenia wpadli do wody. <3 '''Luciana: Ojej, moje niezdary. :3 Luciana zeszła z pokładu, a kiedy zawodnicy już się ogarnęli zaczęła wygłaszać przemowę.. Luciana: Dzisiaj ponownie będziecie szukać. Tym razem żadne głupie skrzynie, a naszych wspaniałych pomocników! Właściwie, moich. Niewiadomo skąd wyłonił się telewizorek, na którym pojawiły się sylwetki Lukaninho i Kenneth'a. Luciana: Pewnie zastanawiacie się kim jest ten przystojniaczek obok Luczki. <3 Debora musi nas na jakiś czas opuścić, ale nie martwcie się. Wróci. <3 Dlatego szukacie Kennetha. W ramach zastępstwa. ^^ Pokazała paluchem na las przed uczestnikami. Luciana: Wydaje mi się, że są gdzieś tam. Ale nie jestem pewna.. Zamyśliła się. Luciana: '''Dobra, nieważne. Podzielę was na dwie drużyny, co nie oznacza, że takie składy będą w późniejszym czasie. <3 ''Obok Luciany pojawił się stos różowych koszulek. Zaczęła ciskać nimi w odpowiednio: Helen, Majli, Ninę, Dustina, Kimberly, Vince'a oraz Alex. '' '''Luciana: Brawo, jesteście drużyną różową. <3 Cała reszta czyli: Bartholome, Lion, Felipe, Xander, Celestia, Maddie oraz Harriet to drużyna niebieska. <3 Jeszcze raz przyjrzyjcie się pomocnikom i w drogę. <3 Po chwili... Luciana: 'Czas, start! Powodzenia. <3 ''Zawodnicy wbiegli do lasu. '''Luciana: Ehh, zapomniałam o bardzo ważnej rzeczy.. Trudno. :D (Zadanie będzie się odbywało na podobnej zasadzie, co ostatnio. xD Piszcie, piszcie, a ja co jakiś czas będę się wtrącać. <3) Poczynania drużyny różowej Vince: Oo już znacznie lepiej się czuję. Hehe! Rozglądał się wokoło. Vince: Huh? Wylądowaliśmy na Jamajce? Uwielbiam takie miejsca! Kucnął i przeglądał się w krystalicznie czystej wodzie. Vince: 'Fuj.. na siebie wolę nie patrzeć.. ''Uderzył w taflę wody i się podniósł. '' '''Vince: '''No ale.. cóż czas chyba ruszać prawda tymczasowa drużyno? ''Podniósł rękę w nadziei, że ktoś zareaguje i miał szczeście ,bo pomógł mu Dustin xD! '''Dustin: '''Uważaj trochę ,co ? :D ''Dustin:' To nie fair ,że musze mieć tą pedalską ,,rushową" koszulkę ;_; Dustin: '''Skoro jesteśmy razem w drużynie to idzimy szukać tych typów? '''Vince: '''Spoko, postaram się mniej machać. xD Mamy ich szukać w lesie.. więc idzmiemy na wycieczkę do lasu! '''Vince (W pokoju zwierzeń): Gdzie przy okazji znajdują się piękne.... dojrzałe owoce! Tak! Miałem na myśli owoce. Vince: 'Więc idziem! ''Szedł prosto w stronę lasu, lecz Dustin spojrzał na Harriet ,która stała przy wybrzeżu. Pomyślał żeby ją zabrać i podbiegł do niej,a Vince`owi powiedział by chwilę poczekał. 'Dustin: '''Hej kochana, może przyłączysz się do mnie i Vince`a :D? Wiem, jesteśmy w innych drużynach, ale cię nie opuszczę <3 ''Harriet miała koronę na głowie, w jednej ręce miała berło, a na rękach nosiła ciężką skrzynię. ''Harriet:' W grocie nic nie było, ale znalazłam za to 200 dolarów. No i jeszcze spotkałam tam jakiś ludzi, którzy wybrali mnie swoją królową, podali podarunki z najprawdziwszych kryształów, złota, srebra... Grota mieściła się w podziemiach, bardzo duża. Wbrew pozorem tam jest bardzo ładnie, wszystko takie przystrojone... Szkoda że niedługo stamtąd odjedziemy. A ta korona? Została stworzona w starożytności. Jest bardzo dużo warta, hehe. Harriet: Hej kochanie. <3 Chciała się do niego przytulić, ale się nie udało. xDDD Harriet: Dobra, idziemy. Hej Vince,co tam? Vince: Hej! Miło poznać, piewszy raz się spotykamy. Znasz mnie, aleja nie znam ciebie. Ukłonił się przed nią. Vince: '''Wiec jeśli można prosze wyjaw swoje imię i naturalnie czeka nas ciwkawe poszukiwanie pomocników na tej rajskiej komunistycznej wyspie! <3 '''Harriet: Harriet jestem. ^^ Widziałam cię w Akademiku i Czarnobylu. Henry to mój najlepszy kumpel! ^^ Miło mi. ;D Vince: 'UU pamiętam! Był jedną z osób krórym po kryjomu kibicowałem. Ale to już zawodowe sprawy i nie ma co się nad nimi rozczulać. xD Więc, skoro się poznaliśmy to mam pomysł! To jest tropikalny raj to na pewno są turyści. ''Spoglądał łapczywie na zarośla. '''Vince: A skoro są turyści to można zrobić napad, zabrać im mapę, przewodniki i GPS i szukać ich przy pomocy ich gadżetów! <3 Chytrze sie uśmiechął na myśl o napadzie. Vince: '''I przy okazji zrobimy sobie wycieczkę turystyczną. :3 '''Dustin: '''Jestem za ! :] '''Harriet: Nie chcę mieć problemów z prawem, użyję swego wdzięku i uroku osobistego do "poproszenia" o akcesoria turystyczne jakiegoś napalonego nastolatka. W końcu liczy się strategia. Vince: 'No ok ;/ Ale przy okazji chciałbym spróbować kogoś ogłuszyć. ''Wziął dość duży oderwany korzeń palmy. '''Vince: Przynajmniej po tym jak znajdziemy przybory. Harriet: O nie nie nie! Nie będę nikogo ogłuszać! Vince: 'Spokojnie, ty ni musisz. To akurat dla własne satysfakcji ma być. ''Zaczął iść w poszukiwaniu. '''Vince: Poza tym na pewno twemu urokowi padną, mój niestety został już dawno przyćmiony. Westchnął. Vince: Tam pewnie jest wydma więc stamtąd się rozejrzy po okolicy. Harriet usłyszywszy te słowa nawet się nie obejrzała. Szła dalej. Ze skrzyni wyjęła piękny i lśniący złoty nóż, ucinała nim wszelkie zioła rosnące wokół niej. ''Harriet: Ehhh... Nie czuję się za dobrze zostawiając drużynę na lodzie. Ale z nimi jest też całkiem zabawnie, nawet fajnie się bawię, a Vince.. wydaje się całkiem fajny. Jamajko, nadchodzę!'' Szła z nimi na wydmy tak dalej, aż się zgubiła. Przerażeni szukali jej, ale nie mogli znaleźć. '' ''Harriet zabrali tubylcy, niedaleko Morza Karaibskiego. Schowana była w krzakach, próbowała coś wydusić, była związana. Tubylcy chcieli okupu. Tubylca #1: Ja chcieć twoje skarbiec! Harriet wkurzyła się. Sama o te złoto walczyła, a teraz mają jej zabrać? Rozerwała wszystkie liny i zdjęła szmatę z ust. Harriet: Spie*dalaj! Masz pojęcie z kim zadzierasz? Dosyć szybko pobiła ich, zabierając swój łup. Na wszelki wypadek, związała. Harriet: '''Ooo, a to co? ''Zobaczyła pocięte drzewa, krzewy. '' '''Harriet: Nie przypominam sobie żebym się tu szwędała w okolicy, to na pewno nie byłam ja, a inni nie mają noża. Zabierając łup, rozbierając tubylców (XD) na dużą i mocną kurtkę poszła w tamtą stronę lasu. W pobliżu szła sobie nieco znudzona i zmulona Nina. (pokój zwierzeń)Nina: 'Nie lubię lasów. Nigdy nie miałam dobrej orientacji w terenie, zwłaszcza gdy jestem otoczona przez drzewa... W ogóle nigdy nie byłam dobra z geometrii... ee... to znaczy z geografii. xD '''Nina: '''Hmm... Może po drodze trafię na jakiś monopolowy? Albo chociaż do jakiegoś tropikalnego klubu? Cokolwiek, byleby się nie nudzić... ''Nagle przed Harriet pojawiła się wielka ręka, która zabrała już i rzuciła w sam środek drużyny niebieskiej. <3 Nina dołączyła do drużyny, która szukała pomocników Luciany. Ujrzeli ogromny dom, który najwyraźniej stał pusty. 'Helen: '''Może tam się ukryli. Sprawdzimy? (pokój zwierzeń)'Helen: 'Ładna drużyna jak na początek. Skoro nie mogę im zaufać, muszę ich przynajmniej trochę zapoznać, by nie dać się wykopać tak łatwo. Poza tym jeśli ostateczne drużyny będą inne, to jeśli dojdę do rozłączenia drużyn, znajomość z innymi moż mi pomóc przetrwać. Byle bez sojuszy. Zamiast rozgłaszać informacje, będe je zbierać. '''Alex: '''Jasne! :D ''Alex biegła w stronę domku, jednak po drodzę potkneła się o coś i się przewróciła. 'Alex: '''Ałł :c ''Spojrzała na rzecz o którą się potknęła, był to klucz. 'Alex: '''Klucz! <3 ''Wzięła go i próbowała otworzyć drzwi, po pewnym czasie otworzyła 'Alex: '''Działa! ''Alex wskoczyła do domu i zaczęła szukać któregoś z ukrytych, słyszała jakieś jęki. Drużyna różowa zaczęła rozglądać się po domu. Usłyszawszy jęki, pobiegli po schodach na górę. 'Alex: '''Coś słyszę! ''Alex podeszła do drzwi z których wydobywał się jęk, lecz były zamknięte. Zobaczyła że przy drzwiach leży złoty kluczyk, wzięła go i otworzyła drzwi i ujrzała... Tymczasem Kimberly wyglądała jakby właśnie się obudziła... Nie potrafiła ogarnąć, dlaczego się tu znajduje i co ma zrobić, ogarniała tylko swój różowy (jednak nie ten co zawsze) strój '''Kimberly: Tak! Tata mi kupił nowe ubrania! Nareszcie nauczył się myśleć jak ja! Kimberly zdziwiła się co mówi Kimberly: Co ja wygaduję! Myśleć... Jak ja? Myśleć?! Kimberly oddzielając się od reszty drużyny, przysiadła na kamieniu i wąchała kwiatek Poczynania drużyny niebieskiej Felipe:'Ja chyba wiem gdzie sie schował Lukaninho.Gdzie by się schował piłkarz? '''Felipe:'Już wiem! Felipe poszedł szukać w środku 'Felipe:'Jestem już w środku może jak mi się uda to znajdę ich 2. Felipe weszedł do jakieś groty 'Felipe:'Liczę że nie będzie niedźwiedzi. ''.Celestia stała z boku ale nie wytrzymała i jak zwykle z kamienną twarzą podeszła do "reszty drużyny". '' '''Celestia: Wiecie co, może by było dobrze gdybyśmy się nie rozdzielali za bardzo i wspólnie przeszukali las? Wiecie, w końcu chcemy wygrać.. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Celestia:' Eh, nie żeby coś ale sobie lepiej wyobrażałam drużynę ale spoko.. nie martwcie się o mnie. '' ''Nie wiedziała czy ktoś postanowi z nią pójść więc spojrzała na innych, lekko uchyliła głowę i powolnym krokiem ruszyła w pewną stronę Lasu. '' '''Felipe:'Widzę tu kogoś. Felipe znalazł Miśka Przed grota stał Lion i patzrał się na Felipe. Zuważył także pobliski głaz i szybko przysunął go do wjecia tym samym zamykając Felipe w grocie, w której nie ma wyjścia ^^ Lion: Jeden problem z głowy. Otrzepał się z brudu. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Lion: 'Trzeba się go pozbyć jak najszybciej, a to mi jeszcze bardziej ułatiwło. ''Lion oparł się o głaz. Nagle zauważył przechodzacą Celestię, do któej podszedł. 'Lion: '''Witaj moja droga. ''Ukłonił się przed nią 'Lion: '''Może razem, gdzieś pójdziemy? ''Spojrzała na niego nie zwalniając.. '''Celestia: Taa? Teksty radziłabym zostawić dla dziewczyn które nie zrobią z ciebie jesień średniowiecza ale okej, możesz iść koło mnie, a nie ze mną. Kolejny warunek to to że swoimi tekstami nie będziesz brudzić mi umysłu. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Celestia:' Potrzebuje osoby która wyręczy mnie "w trudniejszych sprawach" i nie chodzi mi tutaj o te intelektualne.. z nimi byłoby prawdopodobnie dla niego ciężko.. taa.. Lion: Jak sobie życzysz. W tym czasie przez las szedł Barth stawiając wszędzie figurki Maddie ^^ '' '''Bartholome:'Chcecie figueki Maddie? :( Położył na ziemii figurkę Maddie Bartholome:'No i...Możemy razem poszukać... :( '''Maddie: '''Dżizas Christ, z kim ja jestem w teamie... ''Odsunęła niechętnie głaz uwalniając Felipe. '''Maddie: '''Jak mamy znaleźć tego cholernego pomocnika, to musimy to "zrobić razem"... ''Maddie: Uwierzcie mi, robię to, bo muszę...'' '''Maddie: '''Mogę pójść z wami, Lion, Celestia? Nie mam poza Harriet nikogo lepszego, ale ona chyba woli iść solo... '''Celestia: Możesz.. Lion puścił do Maddie oczko. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Lion: 'Skoro ona mnie nie chce to srogo tego pożałuje i ja nie rzucam słów na wiatr! '''Lion: '''Możemy iść. :D ''I poszli. Barth szedł kładąc wszędzie figurki. 'Bartholome:'Maddie..Przepraszam cię jeszcze raz... 'Maddie: '''Możesz w końcu dać mi spokój!? Twoje g****ne figurki nic ci nie pomogą, palancie! To TWOJA wina i teraz daj mi spokój! Próbuję się skupić na wyzwaniu! ''Na Maddie spadła Harriet. <3 Dziewczyny leżały na ziemi. W tym czasie Lion zaczął przyglądać się różowym zaroślom, które przykuły jego uwagę. :3 Bartholome podszedł do Harriet i postawił na niej figurkę ,a ona nadal leżała <3 '' ''Harriet wstała, trzymała w ręku figurkę Maddie i walnęła Bartholome'a z całej siły prosto w krocze. Barth się potoczył. ^^ Chwyciła skarbiec, z kieszeni wyleciała jej wtedy MP4 z piosenką. '' '''Harriet: '''Co jest? Chwilę temu jeszcze byłam z Vince'm i Dustin'em. ''Jednak nie oczekiwała na odpowiedź tylko znów chwyciła nóż i rozpierdzielała napotkane rośliny. <3333 Nagle pojawił się tu Dustin. xDD '''Dustin: Harriet! Co tu robisz ? Gdy szliśmy razem z Vince`m jakaś rękę cię porwała (xD) ! Tymczsem Lion podszedł do różowych zarośli. Przyglądał się w nie jak zahipnotyzowany. Lion: 'Jakie różowe <3 ''Wszedł w nie. '''Harriet: Dustin! Pocałowała go krótko w usta. Harriet: Taak.. Tubylcy mnie porwali, związali. Ale temu zapobiegłam! I mam lampardzią kurtkę! <3 Pokazała mu się w pięknej wychawtowanej kurtce. Wyglądała mniej więcej tak. '' '''Harriet:' Bałam się... Na szczęście jestem bezpieczna i z tobą... Ostatni raz go pocałowała długo i namiętnie... <33333333 I wtedy pojawiła się Beth, która pocałowała Dustina i uciekła z nim do chatki. <3 Harriet została sama. Lion poszedł co raz bardziej w różowe zarośla. Nagle na swojej drodze spotkał Kła <3 Lion: '''Witaj ... Emm? '''Kieł: Grr! ''Zawarczał na niego i zaczął go gonić, ale ten się schował przed nim ^^ Kieł i tak go ugryzł w dupę. Nic nowego. '' Kategoria:Odcinki Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata